


Know It All

by jacquelee



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi wants to attain all the knowledge she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know It All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [Universe_The](http://universe-the.livejournal.com).

The first time she realized what replicators were for was glorious. Her Mom thought she was too young to notice and be able to repeat her actions of giving orders to the machine which in turn produced whatever food she wanted. But Naomi had always been smart and willing to try out new things. Especially when it meant getting some chocolate. Chocolate pudding with fudge (also chocolate, of course) was her favourite, but her Mom only allowed so much of it. 

So this one day when Mom was in the other room folding laundry, she got a chair, dragged it to the replicator, stood on it and ordered three bowls of chocolate pudding, in a hushed voice, so that Mom wouldn’t hear it. At first she didn’t even climb down the chair, she just ate the first bowl standing on it, too afraid that she might be discovered. She did know that she was doing something Mom didn’t approve of, and she felt a tiny portion of guilt over it, but really, chocolate was so yummy, and if it was bad, why did the replicator make it in the first place? 

After the first bowl she realized that it might be better to use another tactic, so she replicated the largest bowl she thought she could carry, carefully climbed down the chair with it and retreated into her room to sit next to the bed and proceed to eat the entire bowl. When Mom found her, she was full of chocolate, stomach, mouth, hands and basically all parts of her body and she tried desperately not to listen to her stomach which apparently wanted to get rid of all the yummy chocolate again. 

At first it seemed like Mom would be furious, but when she saw how green Naomi already was, she didn’t make a big fuss, but just took the little chocolate thief and carried her into the bathroom. Thankfully, they made it just in time before Naomi’s little stomach turned inside out. After this, Mom put a regulation on the replicator, which despite this episode was necessary, since Naomi did permanently swear off chocolate but definitely did not get discouraged when it came to trying stuff out or doing things she was technically not supposed to do. 

What it also did, was giving her a permanent fascination with food (minus chocolate). There was so much good food on Voyager and her solution to how her stomach reacted was to try small amounts of everything. Of course, having Neelix as Godfather came in handy in this matter. 

She had been able to make a leola root stew when she still had to stand on a chair to stir the pot, she knew how to make peanut butter sandwiches – Mom’s favourites – and she obviously knew how to brew the perfect cup of coffee. After all, becoming the Captain’s assistant wasn’t all about star charts and politeness, much of it was about learning the habits and likes of the crew, and most importantly, Captain Janeway. 

Naomi always watched from the kitchen when Janeway drank her coffee and ate her meals. She noticed everything, every little frown and every little smile. She knew her favourites better than Neelix. Actually, she knew most of the crew’s favourites better than anyone else. She assisted with serving for a while, just as she did with cooking, but it soon became boring. She wanted to set out for bigger goals. It was essential for the Captain’s assistant to know everything about the Captain that was there to know. 

And that was the moment where Naomi became intrigued by the idea of attaining as much knowledge as she could, striving for perfection. It was also the moment she realized that Seven of Nine was the person who could be able to most help her with that goal. So she tried to set her fear of the Borg aside and shadow this fascinating woman who was working with an admirable efficiency and seemed to have worked her way into become invaluable to the Captain so easily it was enviable. 

She took her pad and set out to study Seven of Nine.


End file.
